


Family is always a crazy mess

by Mary1213



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1213/pseuds/Mary1213
Summary: After a small party Mateo and Carlos discuss the craziness of their families while Marjan and TK laugh.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Family is always a crazy mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever written and english is not my first language so please be kind <3

Sometimes Mateo thinks that his family is crazy, sometimes he is 100% sure of that. It’s his birthday and his mom and dad decided to do a barbecue to celebrate. They invited his sister and her husband and his brother and his wife but the thing is: his brother is married to one of Carlos sisters and since Mateo’s and Carlos’ birthdays are close both families decided to unite and do a huge party. So here they are now, at the Chavez backyard with the Reyes’, the Chavez’, the 126 and some of Carlos friends from the precinct. The thing is Mateo, just like Carlos, hates being in the spotlight. Their families on the other hand think that the babies of the family deserve all the attention, being the heroes that they are.

No one of the 126 knew that Carlos and Mateo’s families were related. When the 126 got to the party they were really surprised to see all of Carlos’ family with Mateo’s family and how both of them interacted with his sisters and brother and their parents. TK and Marjan were used to their separated families but not together and they spent a good part of the party mingling around and helping Owen, Judd, Paul and Grace to not feel lost in the craziness of a Latino family.

In the next day Mateo enters the station with Carlos in tow, both of them spent the whole night helping clean the Chavez’ place and later they just crashed at Mateo’s bedroom. Carlos walks straight to the coffee machine while Mateo goes change. When he comes back Carlos is sitting in the island with a coffee at the ready.

 **“Mateo, I swear to god if one of my sisters ask me again when I’m going to ask TK to marry me, I’m going to kill them.”** Carlos said leaning his head at the table. He knew that the only other person who had any idea of what his life was like is Mateo and he knew that when both families got together, they were almost always the subject.

Mateo takes a sip of his coffee and nods because he knew damn well that they were doing the same to him. **“Oh, I know, they got to me too. Mom is asking for grandbabies with Marjan’s eyes. If I kill them you will have to help me out.”** Both of them knew that even if they got married things wouldn’t change. After marriage comes babies and for both their parents the more grandbabies they had the better. Before they even had time to complain a little more TK and Marjan got at station and found them sitting at the island. They just looked at them and started laughing. Carlos lift his head of the table and looks at TK offended. **“What are you laughing at? You know that our mothers are just waiting for a ring in your fingers to get you full force on the craziness”** Mateo looked offended at them, Carlos was right the Chavez and Reyes ladies were just waiting to go full force on the weddings. Mateo was pretty sure that Carlos’ sister even had a pinterest board for their wedding.

**“Oh we know! But what can we do if we love you both so much? Right TK?”** Marjan said putting her arms around Mateo and kissing his cheek. She knew that his family was crazy and hers wasn’t so different, at least they had the 126 and their soft craziness.


End file.
